tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rider (Fate/Armageddon - Red Riding Hood)
Rider is one of the Rider-class Servants of Unknown master in Fate/Armageddon . Profile Identity Rider's true Identity is Red Riding Hood and the big Wolf. They are from the European fairy tale Little Red Riding Hood. Appearance Personality Abilities Combat Skills Class Skills Personal Skills Noble Phantasms Backstory about Red Riding Hood A long time ago, was a young girl called Red Riding Hood. She got the name, because her Mother sewned a red hood. Someday Red Riding Hood Mother told her, that her Gendma was sick and she should brought her a cake. Red Riding Hood felt afraid, sad and unhappy. The resson are her Gendma bullied Red Riding Hood mentally, She force her own Granddaughter, if she does one little mistake shouted her, at worst she beaten her. Red Riding Hood told that offten her Mother, but she did't belive her. She left her house and across the forforest, until she met a the big Wolf. The Wolf greeted Red Riding Hood, but the she looked Unhappy, therefore he wanted to know, why she is Unhappy. She told sadly him everything about her past with her Grandma. The Wolf thought that was unacceptable and ran, after the conversation to the Grandma. The Wolf was before Red Riding Hood there, he knocked the door and wanted to talk with her Grandma. He talked with her, but the grandma didn't understood him. Therefor she got a panic attack and attecked him with a sword from the Wall. After the attack from the Grandma, the Wolf dragged her and mauled her to the Death. The blood sprayed everywhere. Then he hidden under the blanket and did so that he was her Grandma. Red Riding Hood came with a bad mood to her Grandma, but she was surprise that her Grandma was more friendly. After time she found out that the Wolf, played her Grandma. Where she found out that he killed her grandma, Red Riding Hood was shocked and scolded him. She told him people die if they are killed. The Wolf excused, got a bad compunction and left the house. The Wolf had bad feelings, he wanted to help her, but unsuccessfully. Then he meet a Hunter who wanted to kill him. The Wolf ran away, but the he hunted him. Aftertime he got him, the Wolf plased for mercy, but the hunter didn't understood him. Therefore he wanted to hunt him down. Suddenly Red Riding Hood killed the hunter with the sword and saved his live. She wanted to forgive and hugged the Wolf. In this point they got a friends and lived together in the forest. Red Riding Hood wish is that the Wolf becomes to Human, because than can she love him more than current. Relationships # #'The big Wolf: i's her best friend and hopefully her lover. #'''Grandma: '''was for her terrible a person who almost destroyed her mentally. Trivia *In Fate/Armageddon version is the Grandma evil and the big Wolf Good *The Picture is created by sakimichan. Category:J0philwin Category:Characters Category:Rider Servants Category:Female Category:Servants Category:European Heroic Spirits Category:Fairy Tale Heroic Spirits Category:Rider Category:Fate/Armageddon Category:Heroic Spirits